


Better than revenge

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: TS Collection [11]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi goes to Japan to see her boyfried, Taichi, in vocations, but Catherine appears to take him from her and Mimi does revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than revenge

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

It was July's month and Mimi was on vacation from school in New York, and after a talk with her boyfriend, Taichi, from Japan, she bought a ticket to go there. She was very excited to see Taichi, and return to Japan to see her old friends. It was afternoon when the plane landed at the airport of Odaiba and she landed with several bags in a basket.

"MIMI!" Taichi shouted.

Outside the arrival' hall, Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Myako, Izzy and the rest of the digidesties were waiting for her, holding banners written: _Welcome Mimi!_

The girl smiled, and threw herself into Taichi's arms, which was running toward her. Taichi wasted no time and kissed Mimi, killing the missing of his girlfriend. Their lips were together, both feeling the softness of them. Taichi was holding Mimi, his hands running down her back and her pink hair. Between kisses, Taichi said:

"Much better than see you on the web."

"Uhum ..." She agreed, returning the kiss.

They smiled, panting, and turning to kiss again, not caring that they were in the lobby.

"Hum-hum." Catherine said, in a cough.

The couple unglued and Mimi saw a girl with blond and wavy hair, wearing a red dress summer. The blonde smirked to Mimi.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked curious.

"Oh, this is Catherine, she came from France to spend her vacation here."

Taichi said, smiling and presenting them two to each other.

"We met her when we were on that mission in the world." Said TK.

"Ahhh ..." Was all Mimi said. " _I did not like her."_

"Hello, I'm Catherine Delal."

"Mimi Tachikawa, pleasure."

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Mimi then was greeting the rest of her friends and when she and Sora were hugging, killing the nostalgia, started to cry.

"Oh friend, I missed you!" Said Mimi, smiling.

"Mimi, only you to take from me home at night to do shopping ..." Sora said, smiling too.

The gang began to move toward the exit. Izzy took the many suitcases of Mimi, who went forward hand in hand with Taichi and the two could not stop smiling at each other. Sora went with Kari and Myako, following and the last to come, was Catherine, who was after the boys, eyes fixed on the couple ahead.

"This will be the best summer ever! I'm back to Japan with my boyfriend, my friends, and a credit card unlimited, from daddy!" Mimi declared, laughing.

The group was divided into three cars, Mimi, Taichi and Sora in Yamato's car. Yamato turned the sound, while Mimi sat Taichi's lap and supported her head on his shoulder, feeling his scent. The boy smiled, putting an arm over her shoulder, playing with her pink hair.

"I love you Mimi..." Whispered Taichi.

"You know I love you too..." She whispered back.

Them two slept while they were stuck on transit of the airport's exit. It had been months since they were together, physically.

Yamato parked his car in front of the apartment of his girlfriend, Sora, to leave her and Mimi. Mimi and Taichi, who were in the back seat, were holding hands, while giving a kiss goodbye.

"See you later..." She told the brunette.

"Don't you prefer to go straight to the festival with me?" He asked one last time, smiling.

"I want to take a shower first Tai…"

She started to get out of the car, but Taichi pulled her by the arm, and she fell into his arms.

"Tai!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"One last kiss..." He asked.

Mimi winked at him, blowing him a kiss as she entered in apartment with Sora.

Inside, after taking a bath, Mimi took some clothes from her suitcase, to choose the perfect clothe, when Sora went and sat on the bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" Asked the redhead smiling.

"I'm soooooo good." She said, happy. "I just didn't like Catherine."

"The girls also don't like her very much, with that naive way that fools no one. But the boys insist on keeping her around ..." Sora said, shaking her shoulders.

Mimi chose a white dress, opened in the back, printed with pink stars, to wear. Sora, who wore a blue skirt with a white blouse strap, waited for her in the room, so they could go. Downstairs, Taichi and Yamato were already waiting in the car, both in jeans and shirt summer.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress Whoa_

_And she's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress Whoa_

When they arrived at the summer festival, Sora went with Yamato to the stage where his band would play so Mimi and Taichi, hand in hand, went looking for the rest of the gang

"Hey Mimi?" He asked.

The girl turned to him curiously.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Hihihi, I love you too."

The two kissed, and the boy led her to the shooting tent.

"Ah Tai, you know I'm terrible at aiming!" She sighted.

"I'll help." He said with a smile.

Taichi stood behind her, who blushed, as he adjusted the rifle in her hand, guiding it to the shelf of gifts.

"Which one do you want?"

"The plush flower. It reminds Palmon." She pointed to the teddy bear.

Taichi put his hand over her, in the moment to press the trigger. They hit the target and Mimi let the tent carrying the plush flower. Daisuke, Myako, Izzy, Kari, TK, Ken and Catherine appeared later on, as the couple was in front of the carousel.

"So guys? Come on to the pirate ship!" Daisuke said, excited.

"We better go soon because he did not stop saying it." TK said, laughing.  
"Let's go too, Taichi?" Asked Mimi.

"Sure."

The group started to go towards the toys and later, Mimi, who was talking to Myako, looked back and didn't saw Taichi more. The girl stopped walking.

"Strange, where is Taichi? He was not with you Daisuke?" She asked the brunette.

"Yeah, we were talking, but Catherine stopped him because she wanted to talk to him."

"Hum. WHAT?!" She shouted.

"Calm down Mimi, it must be nothing important…" Said Myako.

"Calm nothing, I'm going to search for them now!"

The group, already knowing Mimi very well, knew that was better to say nothing, so they decided to wait for her on the food tent.

Mimi went to the ladies room, where Daisuke said he had seen Taichi for the last time, when she heard voices.

"...What are you doing Catherine?" He was asking, worried.

"Nothing you would not like..." The blond was saying.

"Catherine, I have a girlfriend... hum..."

Mimi opened the bathroom door with all, seeing Catherine pressing Taichi against the door of one of the boxers, gluing her lips to his.

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

The blonde goggled, saying:

"You should control your boyfriend better, he kissed me strength!"

Taichi turned away from her, looking at e blond incredulously.

"What, you crazy?! You who called me to talk and kissed me!"

The brunette turned to his girlfriend, searching for her chocolate eyes.

"Mimi, you have to believe me!" He pleaded.

"Tai, please wait outside." She asked, firm.

"I will not leave you here with her, she's dangerous!"

She closed her eyes once and then reopened.

"Tai!" She almost shouted.

The boy decided to listen to her and was out of the bathroom. Catherine's eyes widened even more and put her hand on the mouth.

"Oh, you did not believe what that haunter boy said, right?"

Mimi pointed a finger at her, and was quite serious, causing the blonde to back up a bit.

"The hunter here is you! If you do not leave Taichi or my friends in peace, I swear I'll find out all your dirty secrets, the rottenest, and you will be forced to return to France soon, okay, like that movie, Slap her, she's French. Maybe you're not even a true French. Better not mess with me, I'm not stupid as you think not. I can do my revenge even worst." She finished with a evil smile.

Catherine, really scared, just shook her head, agreeing and Mimi turned away, going out of the bathroom, where Taichi was waiting for her. Then Catherine went through them, running as fast as she could away from them. Taichi, startled, turned to his girlfriend.

"What did you say to her Mimi?" He asked, curious.

"Nothing important Taichi." She said, laughing.

"So you believe me? Because I want to be with you. I don't wanna kiss another!" He affirmed, serious.

Mimi smiled gently, stirring his brown hair.

"Course yes. Nothing will ruin our summer." She said.

"Good Mimi."

He took her gently by the neck, bringing her lips to his, as the Yamato's band started to play a song.  
 _  
_ _She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_(Better than revenge) ha_


End file.
